It is known that polyurethanes can be prepared from diols, polyester polyols, polyether polyols or other hydroxy functional compounds and/or di or polyisocyanates. This has been the most common route in the preparation of polyurethane polymers. The preparation of these polyurethanes from hydroxyalkyl carbamates has been described in the literature as will be identified hereinbelow. On the other hand, this invention relates to certain hydroxyalkyl carbamate compounds produced by reacting selected diamines with any one or more of the cyclic carbonates as defined hereinbelow. These carbamate compounds are prepared without the use of any isocyanate intermediates and can be used in the field of coating compositions preferably with a cross-linking agent such as aminotriazine compounds and resins produced therefrom such as melamine-formaldehyde reaction products and resins therefrom, urea-formaldehyde resins, epoxy resins, isocyanates or acrylic polymers containing reactive groups, such as hydroxyl groups, carboxyl groups, amide groups, amine groups and the like.